U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,465, issued Feb. 3, 1976, encompasses within its disclosure compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein Y is alkanoyl, R is hydrogen or alkyl, R' is alkylamino or dialkylamino and A is alkylene. The compounds are disclosed as useful for the treatment of hypertension.
Aminoalkanol derivatives of a varied nature have been investigated in the field of medicinal chemistry. A review of some of these compounds, and of their various utilities is included in Burger, Medicinal Chemistry, second edition, Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York, 1960. Various aminoalkanol derivatives having the general formula ##STR3## are described as having cholinergic, pressor, central nervous system stimulant, vasoconstrictor and antimalarial activity.
The Burger test, supra., also discusses the hypotensive activity of veratrum alkaloids. The hypotensive activity of crude plant extracts containing veratrum alkaloids is largely attributable to ester alkaloids.